Hot Pursuit/Transcript
Theme song :Donny: I'm gonna have to take you to jail. You may be the king, but you broke the law. I won't go. You'll never catch me! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! :Dr. McStuffins: Donny, come inside and cool down, honey. I've got an ice pop for you. :Donny: Yay! Awesome! :humming Time for Your Checkup :goes off :Vroom :Doc: Hi, guys. :Stuffy: Hi! :Lambie: Hi, Doc! :Hallie: Hello! :Bronty: Hi, Doc, hi. :Hallie: Whew! It's hotter than a hippo dipped in hot sauce out here. :Doc: I know. That's why we're sitting in the shade. :Lambie: Ooh, what do you have there, Doc? :Doc: What? You mean my dress-up jewels? :The Wicked King: Jewels fit for a wicked king. Ha ha ha ha! As soon as I figure out how to get them, they shall be mine, all mine! Ha ha ha ha! :Doc: Careful, you guys. These jewels are just the kind of thing The Wicked King likes to steal. :Siren :Officer Pete: Ahem! Everything all right here, ma'am? :Stuffy: Who are you calling ma'am? :Doc: Uh, Stuffy? :Stuffy: Huh? Oh. Ha ha. Everything's fine. Thank you, officer. :Doc: Thanks for checking on us, Officer Pete. Want to stay and play? :Officer Pete: No. Have to take a pass, Doc. I'm on duty. Making sure the yard is safe. :Doc: But it's so hot. You should come in the shade with us. It's much cooler. :Officer Pete: No can do, Doc. There's no saying what might happen if I'm not out there upholding the law. You kids have fun! And stay out of trouble, you hear? Yep, crime doesn't stop to cool off, and good thing for all these toys neither do I. Neither do I. :Stuffy: Uh! :Bronty: Whoo! :Stuffy: Aw! :Siren :Stuffy and Bronty: He did it! :Siren :Officer Pete: You boys have permission to build a skyscraper here? :Siren :Officer Pete: Pull over to the side of the yard, son. :Doc: Officer Pete sure is working hard in this heat. :Hallie: I sure feel safer with him around, and I do like a car in uniform. :Doc: So who wants to go inside where it's cool? :Lambie: Oh! I do. :Hallie: Woo! Yes, please! :Doc: Huh. That's weird. Where'd my necklace go? :The Wicked King: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Doc: Ah! The Wicked King! :Lambie: He stole the necklace! :Hallie: Somebody stop him! :The Wicked King: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Stuffy: This looks like a job for a brave dragon. :Bronty: And a not so brave but very big dinosaur. That's me. :Hallie: I think we'd better call in the professionals. Whistles Officer Pete! Thief coming your way! :Officer Pete: Roger that! I'm on the case! :Siren :Officer Pete: P.A. This is the police. Pull over immediately! :The Wicked King: You'll never catch me, copper! Ha ha ha ha! Oh, goose feathers. Ah! Bah! :Officer Pete: Stop in the name of the law! :The Wicked King: You'll never catch me now! Oh! :Stuffy: But we will! :Bronty: Ooh! Ah! Not so fast. Ooh! No. Did we get him? Oh, there he is. Ooh! Got him! :Officer Pete: Crime never pays, my friend. You're under arrest. :hisses :The Wicked King: Double goose feathers. :Doc: Nice work, you guys. Pete, are you OK? :Hallie: You look more worn out than a pair of elephant sneakers. :Officer Pete: Yeah. I guess my engine's just, uh, running a little slow today. Heh heh heh! :Doc: Why don't you come to the clinic for a checkup? I'll find out why you're feeling so bad and fix you right up. :Officer Pete: Well, uh, appreciate it, Doc, but a police officer never leaves his beat. Now, if everyone's all right here, I'll just, uh, head on back to my post. Uh...ah... On second thought, a little check under the hood might not be such a bad idea. :opens :Chilly: Ooh, shut the door! :Doc: Well, hello to you, too, Chilly. :Chilly: Sorry, Doc, but that sun could melt a snowman in a heartbeat. :Doc: Chilly, I keep telling you you're not gonna melt 'cause you're not a real snowman. You're stuffed. :Chilly: Then why do I feel so melty? :Doc: I think we all feel kind of melty today. :Hallie: Ready for you checkup, Pete? :Officer Pete: Better safe than sorry, right, Doc? :Doc: Right. :Doc: Otoscope, please, Hallie. Thanks. Follow the light back and forth. :Officer Pete: Everything's kind of spinning, Doc. :Doc: Can you rev your engine for me? :rattles :Doc: Hmm. I'm just gonna check under your hood now. Hey! You're hot! :Hallie: Here, try these. Doc oven mitts :hissing :Hallie: Whew! You could barbecue burgers in there. :Stuffy: Yeah. It's hotter than my fiery dragon breath. :Lambie: Um... :Stuffy: Well, if I had fiery dragon breath, it would be. :Doc: You're toasty all right, Pete. I have a diagnosis. You have a burning case of Overheatitosis. :Hallie: Sounds like a hot topic for the big book of boo-boos. :Doc: See, metal toys outside in the hot sun for a long time can get superduper hot. And you've been out in the sun all day. But don't worry. A little cool-down time should do the trick. :Officer Pete: I'm a little confused here, Doc. I don't just feel hot. I got no motor in my motor. Know what I mean? I can barely drive without conking out. :Doc: Yeah, I think I do. Once my family went on a hike in the desert. I got so hot, I could barely keep walking, and I felt kind of dizzy. :Officer Pete: Yeah, I guess I should have stayed in the shade with you guys for a while. All right, give me the straight scoop, Doc. What are you charging me with? :Doc: Pete, I'm charging you with staying outside in the hot sun too long. You need some rest and cool-down time inside. :Officer Pete: But, Doc, I--I can't leave my beat. Crime doesn't sleep, you know? :Doc: If you go back out in the sun now, you'll feel even worse. And then you really won't be able to take of the toys. :Hallie: Going back outside just isn't safe right now. :Stuffy: They're right, Pete. Sometimes to stay safe, you got to get cool. :Stuffy ::♪ It's hot outside, what do we do? ♪ ::♪ Gotta find a way to keep it cool ♪ :Doc ::♪ Have a big tall glass of lemonade ♪ ::♪ You'll be made in the shade ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Wave a paper fan, drink some water, too ♪ ::♪ Dip your toes in a wading pool ♪ :Hallie ::♪ Chill out even on the hottest days ♪ ::♪ You'll be made in the shade ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ When the temperature feels like a zillion degrees ♪ ::♪ Plant yourself under a big green tree ♪ ::♪ If you feel like beating the heat ♪ ::♪ There are so many ways to get made in the shade ♪ ::♪ To get made in the shade ♪ ::♪ To get made in the shade ♪ :Officer Pete: Yeah, I guess you're right. You can't lay down the law when you're laid out from the heat. :Doc: I knew you'd see it my way. I'll be right back. :Hallie: Don't you worry. We'll have you cool as a cantaloupe in no time. :Officer Pete: Ah, that feels nice. Real nice. :Doc: I've got just the thing to help cool you down. :Officer Pete: A fish? :Lambie: Ah! It's bashie-fish! :Doc: It's an ice pack from the freezer. My mom calls him bashie-fish. We use him when we get a bashie. :Stuffy: Or a bump. :Lambie: Or a boo-boo. :Officer Pete: Ahh... Aw, nice fishy. :Hallie: When the hot, hot red turns to cool, cool blue, that'll mean you're all through. Getting cool, that is. :Doc: Looking good. :Officer Pete: Yeah, feeling good, too. Cooling down was just the ticket. :Lambie: Is Pete cool enough to cuddle? :Doc: Definitely. :Lambie: Ha ha! :Surfer Girl: Hey! That little king dude totally took my bracelet! :Stuffy: Woo! The Wicked King has escaped! :Officer Pete: Doc, you got to spring me! Duty calls! :Doc: You're clear to go. :Siren :The Wicked King: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The jewels are mine. All mine! Ha ha ha ha! :Officer Pete: This is the police! Come out with your hands up! :The Wicked King: Hello. Notice anything missing besides the jewels? Like arms. I don't have arms. :Officer Pete: Oh, yeah, right. Ahem. Well, just, uh, come on out. :The Wicked King: Ha ha ha ha-- Oh, triple goose feathers. :Surfer Girl: Way cool. Thanks, doc. Thanks, Officer Pete. :Officer Pete: Well, ah, just doing my job, ma'am. Boys. :The Wicked King: Oh! :Officer Pete: Hey, Doc, thanks for all your help. :Pete ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Doc: You know, Pete, you can still stay on the beat. You just need to move your post into the shade. :Officer Pete: Good idea, Doc! Better safe than sorry. All right, let this be a lesson to you toys. On hot days like today, keeping cool is the law. Siren :Stuffy: Roger that, Officer Pete. :Laughter Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts